The invention relates to a breaking device with an arc breaking shield enabling current breaking to be performed following automatic tripping in case of a short-circuit over-current or opening by manual control. Said device comprises at least one stationary contact, in a casing, collaborating with a movable contact supported by a contact-holder arm. Said device comprises an actuating device of the movable contact moving between a closed position and an open position of said contacts. A movable arc breaking shield is commanded in movement to occupy a rest position when the contacts are in the closed position and a laminating position when the contacts are in the open position.